Colors, Emotions, and Life Itself
by RemusGirl21
Summary: JDCox storites based on a table from LiveJournal.
1. Purple

**Title: Colors, Emotions, and Life Itself  
Author: KatieGirl, RemusGirl, or anything else I decide to call myself!  
Rating: This Chapter is FR13, rating may go up**

Summary: This is based on a table from my livejournal. Check out katiegirlfics if you would like to see the whole table, or would like to do some of your own! 

**These will not be in order...I will pick them out randomly!**

**"PURPLE"**

"Newbie…your hair is…"

"I know! Isn't it great D. Cox? I saw it in the store and I loved it!"

"But it's…"

"The sales person said that it was my color! And you know what, I think-"

"It's purple!"

JD stopped talking immediately, his eyes wide as he turned towards the older man.

"Purple? But…but it was supposed to be black! The woman said it would be black!!!"

"Sorry Newbie," Dr. Cox laughed as he ran his hand through the younger man's soft, iridescent hair. His newbie leaned into the touch, even as his eyes welled with tears.

"My hair…"

Perry leaned in closer, his lips softly kissing the soft cheek of the man in front of him. A crying Newbie made for a very cute Newbie.

"We'll get it fixed."

JD glanced up, hope rising inside him. His smile lit up the room as he launched himself into his lover's arms. Perry clutched him closer, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah Alice, I promise?"

"Um…do you think you can call me JD?"

"Don't push it."


	2. Gold

**Note: I just wanted to tell everyone that I loved writing this one! It just struck me after I saw one episode…and I knew I had to write it! Enjoy!**

He knew from the first moment he saw it that he had to have it. The gleaming gold surface called out to his preening heart, and he instantly snatched it up. It was a hefty price, but totally worth it.

He didn't wear it immediately. He decided that he wanted to use his old one until that sad day he could no longer find any use for it. This was the next day because the evil Janitor decided that Sasha, his beautiful Sasha, was junk and needed to be tossed. And unfortunately, his one item was crushed beneath his baby. So the next day he headed to work, his new gold beauty riding along side him.

As soon as he was in those doors, he knew something was up. Carla stared at him from her desk, her eyes wide as he came closer. Turk, who was perched next to her, immediately looked up and grinned.

"Lookin good Vanilla Bear!" he said as they slapped hands. JD smirked, his preening heart silently gloating. But it was short lived as Dr. Cox came slamming through the hall, scared interns quaking in his wake. He stopped short, his eyes coming to rest on JD.

"What in the Sam Hill is that Lucy?" he demanded, his eyes slowly taking in JD's new item. JD opened up his mouth to answer, but one look from the older man made him close his mouth. Dr. Cox moved closer, his eyes blazing into the younger mans.

"If you ever want to be kissed by me again Newbie, you will take that ridiculous thing from your head."

With that he stormed away, leaving a stunned JD behind, who instantly snatched the gleaming gold hair-met from his head. Sure, it was a hefty price…but it was totally worth it!


	3. Blue

**Hey Everyone! I know this one is considerably shorter then the rest, but it has to be my favorite one that I have written so far! So Enjoy!**

"**Blue"**

He never thought he would miss it, that sudden blush flash as it rounded the corner. It would always mean that that smile would be arriving soon after. And out of those lips…those sweet, Appletini flavored lips…would spout something foolish from his bizarre daydreams. Most of the time it was "Banana Hammock!" But sometimes there was more, if they were lucky. But that blue…that wonderful blue…was gone…not likely to return.

"Dr. Cox? Is everything okay?"

"I miss it…"

"Miss what?"

"The blue…I miss the blue…"

He could hear the chuckle almost immediately as the skinny, green clad arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry Perry, I'll wear the blue scrubs tomorrow, just for you."

"Thanks Newbie…"


	4. Green

"**Green"**

Some say the grass is greener on the other side. Maybe they're right…whoever they are…but looking at those two, I'm not so sure.

They're story started out like every great romance. Except for the fact they were both maes and one of them loathed the other on first sight. It didn't help that they were together for long hours at a time either. So many times you would hear derogatory girls names screamed and a brown spiked, blue scrubbed smear would streak by to catch up to the elder. It was the same thing, day after day. Until one day…something just changed. I think it was just me who noticed it at first, although the bald black man does have feaky mind powers when it comes to his friend. But I digress.

It was after a hellish day at the hospital; six deaths in all. Most of them were the brunette's patients. You could see him, slumped over against the hallway wall, his hand threaded through his hair as he cried. No one would approach him, afraid that his string of bad luck would somehow rub off on them. All except one, that red headed beast of a doctor. He walked up to the boy, his steps sure and smooth, and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. The brunette doctor very literally collapsed into his arms, but the man caught and held him tight against him with ease.

After that day, with that one simple hug, that boy, now a confident man, received the one thing I had always longed for in life. Acceptance…and if you look closely enough…love…

"Come on paper pusher! Another butt to kiss and another shmuck to sue!"

"Yes sir Dr. Kelso sir…someone please…kill me now…"

**Yep! It was in Ted's point of view. I always saw him as the guy left in the shadows, who always saw everything. So I thought I would give him his time to shine, while still keeping it a JDCox. YAY!!!**


	5. Sadness

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has put me on their Story Alert. I am so glad that everyone has enjoyed my stories so far! **

**So, here is another one dedicated to all of you! Thank you! And as always, Please Review!**

"**Sadness"**

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our good-byes…"

"Newbie, is this really necessary?"

"Yes! Now hush! Please continue Reverend Chocolate Bear."

"Thank you Vanilla Bear. Now as I was saying, we are gathered her to say our good-byes to our dear friend-"

"But it was just a stupid toy!"

JD rounded on him, his eyes blazing with angry tears that slowly dripped down his cheeks. And in that instant, Perry Cox knew he had done something, said something, very, very wrong.

"Just a toy? JUST A TOY? He wasn't just a toy! He was my friend! My Compadre!"

"Oh Hell…"

"Preach it my brother!"

"Who was it that cheered me up when my dear, sweet Sasha slowed down and breather her last breath at the hands of the Evil Janitor?"

"Hey!"

"Amen Brother!"

"Who was it that attacked the mailman when he broke my Premium Hair-Gel right in front of me?"

"You know, I got rabies from that!"

"Halleluiah!"

"Who was it th-"

"Okay Alice! Okay! I got it. Rowdy was much more then a toy; he was a valued member of society. Now can we get on with this so I can finish watching my soaps?"

"You just…you just don't understand Perry," JD whispered, his heart breaking. Turk stood silently, tears in his eyes as he watched his friend break down. He turned blazing eyes on Dr. Cox, hoping the older man would swallow his pride and comfort his lover.

Dr. Cox sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He reached out quickly and pulled the younger man against him, tucking the brown spiked head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that Rowdy is gone JD," he murmured softly as the kid wiggled closer. His shoulders began to shake and Perry could feel the salty wetness spreading on his shirt.

"Why did he have to go?"

"Well, it was because of someone opening up the window and-"

"SHUT UP JANITOR!!!"

"Hey…sorry…"

Perry chuckled softly and led his Newbie away. He knew he would want to see Gandhi attacking the cleaning man with a stick, but right now, Perry just wanted to go home, watch his soaps, and cuddle his Newbie.


	6. Black

**Well folks, if you wanted a silly, blatant JDCox story, you came to the right place!**

**Enjoy!**

"**Black"**

JD was caught between a hard place and a devil woman. They had cornered him in the hallway and no matter what excuse he had used, they called his bluff. His patients were handed off to traumatized interns, his pager was thrown out the window, and even his pleas to his Chocolate Bear had his best friend running for the hills. He was officially screwed, and not in a good way.

"Okay DJ-"

"What does he have to do with anything She-Devil?"

"As Jack's Step Mother, he has a right to side with me on all issues. Now, as I was saying-"

"Banana Hammock!"

"Okay DJ, stay with me here!"

"What color?"

JD blinked and looked at the older man, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Nope Newbie, answer the question. What color it the banana hammock?"

JD's eyes slowly glazed over as his overactive imagination took hold of him mind. Him and Perry…in the Caribbean…on a pirate ship…with Perry in a…a pair of fingers snapped in front of his eyes, causing the image to fade.

"Newbie! Snap out of it!"

"Black…black leopard print…"

"Oh Sweet Jesus! Not again…" Jordan fumed as Perry stepped closer to JD, his hands fisting in the young man's blue scrubs. She quickly stalked off, not wanting to see the innocent Public Display of Affection turn carnal. Like always.

"Wonder what Skinny is up to?"


	7. Depression Has No Silver Lining

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! PLEASE READ:**_

_**Okay, for all of you that have subscribed to this "story", I need to give you some info. Three of my table subjects have actually become a story all their own. They are White, Red, and Curiosity. As I sat down at my Midnight Job, I suddenly felt inspired, so they ended up being four and a half pages each. So now instead of posting it here, I am going to make them into a full story. **_

_**The Title of the Story is "Curiosity Killed The Cat, Or Maybe John Dorian". It is JDCox, so have no fears. I just wanted to tell you all incase you wanted to check it out. Well, enjoy the story!**_

_**END OF IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

"**Depression Has No Silver Lining"**

**Table Themes: Depression and Silver**

**WARNING: This has to do with some religious issues. I am sorry if this offends anyone.**

There is always a silver lining, or so they say. But on days like this I am not so sure.

"CLEAR!"  
"Dr. Dorian!"  
"I said Clear!"  
"She's gone!"  
"CLEAR NOW!"  
"Janice, let her go."  
"No, I can't!"  
"Time of death."  
"…3:46."  
"You did the best you could Bambi."  
"My best just wasn't good enough."  
"Newbie-"  
"Excuse me, I have to go talk to the family."

This was the fifth coding I've had today, and the third one that died. I tried…I tried so hard to save them! In times like these Turk would speak of God…but I don't see it. I can't see God when I am speaking the time of death.

"Vanilla Bear-"

"If you start preaching to me Turk I will have to hurt you."

"Man, c'mon-"

I was tired, so very tired. All my patience was gone…and I rounded on my best friend, arms spread wide. I would apologize for this later, and I knew he would accept…but I had to get it out.

"God is not in these halls Turk! If he was, we wouldn't have anyone to heal! You wouldn't be a surgeon and I wouldn't have this nice silver thing around my neck!"

"Bro, calm down-"

"Don't call me bro and do not tell me to calm down! I do not need to be talked down, especially by you! GOD IS NOT HERE! If he was, I would not have to tell a set of parents that they would never be able to hold their four year old daughter again because she died while being treated for Pneumonia. Then I wouldn't have to watch as the mother broke down in her husbands arms, holding on to him for dear life as she cried out for her little girl. Or watch as a strong man held his wife, only to be crying himself."

"JD…"

"No…No Turk…your God is not here…"

I turned away, tears streaming down my face. I heard him call out to me as I walked away, but I couldn't answer. There was somewhere I had to be.

I headed up to the roof, my sacred place. Sure, I knew everyone could find me if they wanted to, but it didn't matter. I had to speak to someone important. I tilted my head up to the sky, anger filling my chest. I don't think I had ever felt so much hate before inside of me…and it was all directed towards Him.

"You took them away…all of them…Now Mr. Benson won't be able to see his son's play off game…or Mrs. Tasha…she can't see her grandson get married this fall…no…you had to take them from their families…their friends…you had to let them die…"

"And Alice…sweet, innocent Alice…she can never grow up to be the famous ballerina like she dreamed…She can never grow up, or go to prom. There will be no white dress and wedding bells for her…or the laughter of little children…Geez! She barely got to be a child herself! You took that from her! You took it all! You made her leave her family who loved her and still need her! How selfish are you! GIVE THEM BACK!!! GIVE HER BACK!!!"

No answer…there never was an answer. I closed my eyes, my fists clenching beside me. The tears were coming again…I could feel them…and I hated every minute of it…

"I hate it…I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!"

"You done now Alice?"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN!" I screamed as I turned to look at the older man who was leaving against the wall. I could see his eyes widen in shock, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered…it hurt…it hurt so much…

I guess I didn't notice it as it happened, but somewhere along the way, as the hate and tears swelled, I was falling. But I didn't hit the ground. No, Dr. Cox…Perry…had caught me in his arms and pressed me against his chest. I was silent for a moment before the shudders came, then the sobs. He ran his hand through my hair in a soothing motion, but it only made me cry harder.

"Why Dr. Cox…why her?"

"I don't know Newbie."

"But it hurts…it hurts so bad…for Mrs. Tasha and Mr. Benson…and Alice…"

"I know…but it will fade…it always does…"

"But not anytime soon…"

"No JD. Not as soon as you would hope. But in time, the pain does fade. You move on with your life, slowly but surely. But the patients you lose…over time…will always be with you."

"I know…doesn't stop it from hurting."

"If it didn't hurt, then you wouldn't be human."

"…Perry?"

"Yeah Sandra?"

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I got you."

"No…I didn't mean now…well, also about now I guess…but-"

"I know what you meant Newbie. I stand by what I said."

So…maybe sometimes there was a silver lining after all…

**I know in a lot of fan fictions JD is happy go lucky, and even in the show. But there has to be a breaking point when you lose so many patients. This was my rendition of it. I know, after a lot of things that happened, that I questioned my faith. I still am in fact. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. More to come soon, along with "Curiosity Killed the Cat, or Maybe John Dorian."**


End file.
